The Captured Commander
by cooper159
Summary: As tensions between the Skaikru and the grounders raise, Chancellor Griffin heads to Polis to meet with the Commander hoping to stop the bloodshed and form an alliance, leaving her daughter in charge. When returning to Arkadia, Bellamy captures a hostile grounder before turning to his friends for guidance. Little does Clarke know, the one chance for peace is closer than she though,


I do not own Clarke or Lexa, most of the characters in this story belong to Jason Rothenberg.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this one shot.

This is a **GP** one shot, feel free to exit this story or read on!

* * *

"Clarke!"

"Clarke!"

"Clarke!"

Bellamy's hysterical voice echoed down the small hallway leading to the area that was once the engine room back on the space station. Since landing on earth, it had been claimed by Raven and the other engineers as their work space once they discovered the planet was habitable.

"Calm down I'm coming." The blonde glanced at Raven both shaking their heads at their friend's impatience, a trait both Blake siblings shared.

"I've got to go Mom. Stay on this channel and contact us as soon as you get an answer from the Commander about the truce. Raven and I are the only two using this frequency so there shouldn't be any interference." Clarke released the button on the talkie and flinched when the loud crackling rang out.

"Okay. Marcus and I are heading into Polis with Indra now. She said the grounders will search us and remove everything we have before entering the capital. They're most likely going to take the radio, so don't be worried if I'm late contacting you. Stay safe Clarke, I love you baby." Abby's voice carried out in the room and the blonde haired girl felt a small blush on her cheeks.

"You too Mom." Clarke muttered, ignoring the childish looks her friends were giving her.

"Clarke!" Bellamy banged on the locked door.

"Bellamy, just hold on for one second!" The blue eyed girl scoffed, putting the radio back onto the charging stand before she walked over to the metal door and typed the four digit code into the pad.

"What?" The sky girl barked, looking up at the sweaty dark haired man.

"Come with me!" The older Blake sibling grabbed Clarke by her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

"What's the rush Bellamy?" The blonde furrowed her brows, attempting to pull her arm free from the steel grip.

"Why do you have your gun inside Arkadia?" Clarke narrowed her eyes, only then noticing he was leading her towards the holding cells.

"Bellamy what's going on?" The teen hissed as he continued to ignore her.

"I took a small group out for a hunt earlier but as we were coming back to camp, we spotted a grounder on the outskirts of the camp, watching every move our people made. She was armed and we think she was planning on sneaking into Arkadia." Bellamy tightened his jaw, looking down into curious blue eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"We had no choice Clarke! She was armed with a bow and four daggers! We think she was trying to find a weakness in our defences! Probably to report back to the commander!" The dark haired boy shook his head.

"Please tell me you didn't kill her." Clarke brought a hand up to cover her eyes.

"No, we only captured her." Bellamy nodded in the direction of the first cell door.

"Only captured her? Well that's great! Was she alone?" The blonde rolled her eyes, focusing on the large cut on his cheek.

"We checked the surrounding area, we didn't see anyone else." Bellamy shrugged.

"Did you check the trees?" The expression on Bellamy's face gave her the answer she needed.

"Jesus Bellamy! What the hell were you thinking?" The blonde hissed.

"I was thinking some grounder warrior was attempting to infiltrate our camp and wipe out our people!" The taller man growled.

"With a bow and some daggers?" Clarke laughed.

"We have guns for Christ's sake! Guns I'm sure every single grounder on this earth is aware of the damage they do!" The sky girl scoffed.

"Clarke calm down." The older Blake sibling tried.

"Calm down? Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Clarke's voice turned hysterical.

"You know my mom and Kane have gone to Polis to meet with the Commander and try to form an alliance! How the hell is that going to look when the Commander finds out we've captured one of the grounders and are holding them in a cell?" The sky girl spat.

"Clar-"

"The Commander is without a doubt going to reject our alliance and probably kill my mom because of you!" Clarke shoved the older boy in the chest.

"She was alone!" The dark haired man yelled.

"You didn't even check properly! We've been here for months Bellamy! We both know grounders travel in groups!" The blue eyed blonde barked.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I just-I was trying to protect our people-"

"No, you were trying to be a hero once again Bellamy." Clarke scoffed, shaking her head as she tried to find a way out of this mess.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Octavia appeared from the holding cell, staring at the blonde and her brother.

"Nothing...just a disagreement." Bellamy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well could you keep it down? We're trying to interrogate the grounder in here!" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You're doing what?" Clarke spat as she shoved passed Bellamy and into the holding cell, pushing away Octavia as she attempted to grab her arm.

Clarke entered the small holding cell to find it in almost totally darkness, the light in the room had been smashed no doubt from the force of the ship landing on earth but it still flickered lightly now and then, providing just enough light to make out the figures in the room. The blonde gasped when she spotted a female grounder with tanned battered skin with bloodied, braided brown hair and a harsh featured face covered in cuts, bruises, blood and war paint. The woman had been placed in a seated position on the floor, her back resting against the metal wall and her wrists and feet bound by rope with blood covering her mouth and nose.

"Answer me! What the hell were you doing snooping around this camp?" Miller yelled, staring at the grounder only for her to spit blood at his feet before he lifted the butt of his rifle and whacked the grounder in the face, her head snapping to the side.

"Stop it!" Clarke spat.

"Stop it right now!" The blonde pushed Harper to the side and grabbed the rifle from Miller's hands before throwing it to the ground.

"What the fuck Clarke?" Miller growled.

"Why the hell are you hurting her?" The blonde yelled, glancing between the four people in the room.

"We're trying to get some answers out of her Clarke." Harper shrugged.

"By interrogating her?" The sky girl scoffed.

"She hasn't said a word since we captured her. We need to know what she was doing and if there was anyone else with her." Octavia nodded.

"And you think hitting her in the face with a gun is going to make her talk to any of you?" Clarke shook her head, looking at her friends in disgust.

"This is not who we are. We don't capture people, we don't interrogate people and we don't hurt innocent people!" Clarke yelled watching as each one of her friends looked to the floor in shame.

"Whether she had somebody with her or not is beside the point now, they would be long gone by now." The blonde sighed.

"My mom and Marcus are in polis meeting with the commander to try and form an alliance and here you lot are messing up any chance of peace." Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke we were just trying to protect our people." Miller whispered.

"Get out, all of you." The blonde swallowed harshly, looking back at the grounder to find green eyes staring at her.

"Clarke I don-"

"Now." The blue eyed girl hissed.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this grounder." Bellamy tightened his jaw, the grounder glaring at him from across the room.

"I'm just going to clean her wounds; I don't need you for that." Clarke stared at the taller boy.

"Cla-"

"Just go Bellamy." The younger girl spat.

"Fine but we will be outside, guarding the door. Just shout if you need us." The older Blake sibling never took his eyes off the grounder as he backed out of the room and shut the door with a slam.

"God." Clarke whispered, taking in a deep breath before she turned to face the bloodied grounder.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." The blonde took a step towards the prisoner, finding those green eyes staring at her.

"I have no idea if you understand anything I'm saying but my name is Clarke. What's yours?" The sky girl cleared her throat; pausing hoping the grounder would say something.

"Okay..." Clarke chewed on her lip, thinking of a way to communicate so the woman would understand.

"If I had known what they were doing, I would never have let them hurt you." The younger girl trailed off, slowly walking over to the bowl and rag stuffed in the corner of the room.

"If you'll let me, I'm going to clean your face and fix your wounds." The blonde crouched so that she was level with the grounder, finding those same green eyes watching her every move, confirming Clarke's thoughts that she understood something.

The bloodied grounder continued to glare at the sky girl, her eyes darting across her face, taking in her strange but beautiful features. The grounder couldn't recall a time she had met another person with hair so golden or eyes so blue. The sky girl was obviously much younger than she appeared; her soft features and gentle smile gave away her age no matter how much she appeared to be in charge.

"This may sting a little." The blonde's voice broke out as she held up a damp cloth and attempted to reach out for the grounder only for her to pull away with a growl.

"You need to let me clean out your wounds." Clarke sighed, adjusting her body so she was kneeling in front of the prisoner.

"Hey!" The blonde jumped back a little when the brunette hissed out, snapping her teeth at the girl.

"Don't do that!" Clarke narrowed her eyes, her heart racing a little.

"Clarke? Is everything alright?" Bellamy's voice was accompanied by a loud bang on the metal door.

"I'm fine." Clarke yelled, although her eyes remained on the prisoner.

"Are you sure?" The older sibling asked.

"Yes Bellamy!" Clarke shouted, glancing back to find a shadow hovering under the door and for a moment, the grounder contemplated taking her chance and attacking the sky girl. Although her hands and feet were bound she knew she could still overpower the smaller girl without much of a struggle but something about the beautiful blonde made her hesitate.

"I'm going to try again with the cloth okay? Please understand I'm just trying to help you." The blonde whispered, blue eyes staring into green as if somehow the woman would understand her intentions from her gaze.

"Please don't attack me." Clarke mumbled under her breath, praying that somehow she would get through this ordeal without anyone else getting hurt. It seemed as though Clarke was in luck as the grounder stared for a long time before she lifted up her bound hands and shook them a little, letting the sky girl know she understood her.

"Oh!" A smile graced Clarke's lips at the simple action, finally she was getting somewhere.

"I can't untie you here. I know you probably want revenge against my friends and although I guess they deserve it, I can't let that happen." The blonde cooed, hoping her soft tone would calm the grounder.

"But I promise when you're cleaned up, I will take you to wherever you want to go and release you. You have my word." Clarke nodded her head, blue eyes glancing down at the bound hands, noticing the red marks on the grounder's wrists where she had been struggling to get free.

"Just let me clean your face please? The wound on your cheek might get infected." The blue eyed girl tried, surprised to see the grounder's tense body relax a little as she leaned back against the metal wall before dropping her hands into her lap, silently giving Clarke permission to touch her.

"Thank you." Clarke muttered shuffling closer to the woman before she reached up and gently dabbed the cloth along her right cheek.

The grounder swallowed harshly at the blonde girl's proximity, her gentle hand carefully washed away the dirt and war paint from her cheek, as painless as possible cleaning out the wound the boy named Miller had created with his weapon.

"We're not usually like this. It's just everyone here is on high alert ever since our leader left to meet with your Commander." The blonde whispered her eyes focused on her task.

"Our chancellor would never allow anyone to be kidnapped and taken prisoner, especially somebody who posed no threat." Clarke continued to talk out loud although all she could think about in her mind was how this female grounder barely flinched each time she skated over the deep cut across her cheek with the rough cloth or the way her eyes not so subtly examined her face.

"It's just bell-" The blonde paused both her words and movement when she noticed the grounder was barely listening to her as her eyes were focused elsewhere. Clarke blushed when she realised the woman she was leaning over had a clear view down her top and of her breasts as each time she moved her arm, they bounced a little but she blushed even more when the grounder licked her lips, clearly enjoying the view. The sky girl was a little shocked but more embarrassed at how openly the grounder was checking out her body, unsure of what to do, she simply cleared her throat snapping the brunette's attention from her chest to her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry; we don't have much clothing at the ark. I'm aware this tank top can be a little revealing at times." Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly as she adjusted her top, not entirely sure why she was apologizing or why she was letting the grounder know she caught her staring. However, it was the small smirk on the grounder's lips that made Clarke pause and think, did she want to be caught staring?

"Anyway, I want you to know this would never have happened if the chancellor was present at the time you were captured." Clarke continued to ramble, her nerves taking over knowing the grounder was openly admiring her but she continued to wipe away the dirt, paint and blood from her face only to discover the woman was actually extremely gorgeous, her soft features hidden away under all that muck.

"Whoa. You're much younger than I tho-" Clarke began only to find the grounder staring at her again, this time her eyes were running down her slim and curvy body.

"Will you please stop doing that." The sky girl barked, forcing the grounder's eyes to meet her own.

"You're making me uncomfortable." Clarke hoped the woman wouldn't see through her lie as she dipped the red stained cloth into the water. The younger girl had actually enjoyed those piercing green eyes admiring every inch of her and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Skaikru do not admire beautiful women?" A firm unfamiliar voice broke out into the room, a hint of teasing laced in the words.

"So you do understand me?" Clarke hesitated, it was awkward and a little uncomfortable sitting in silence but now she was even more nervous about holding a conversation with the woman who had been staring down her top just moments ago.

"And clearly you know our language." The blonde huffed, why each grounder they had come across acted as though English was foreign to them was beyond her.

"This I do." The brunette smirked slightly.

"I answered your question. Now you will answer mine. Skaikru do not admire beautiful women?" The older woman asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, but not so openly and obvious." Clarke felt a flush climbing its way up her chest and neck.

"It's considered rude." The blonde shrugged, squeezing the rag between her hands.

"In Trikru, it is an honor to be admired so openly. It shows desire and companionship, something many people seek." The grounder explained.

"That's great; here you're just considered a pervert." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You think I did not see the way you looked at me Clarke Kom Skaikru?" The brunette licked her lips, she felt the spark between them the moment the blonde entered the room.

"Your interest is just as strong as mine." The grounder teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde blushed slightly, busying herself with wringing out the cloth.

"You want me between your legs as much as I do." The brunette husked, causing a shiver to run down the blonde's body and straight between her legs.

"Are all grounders this forward?" Clarke tried to laugh off her arousal.

"Not when the attention is unwanted." The green eyes women shrugged.

"But I feel my attention is far from unwanted." The grounder smirked, showing off her white teeth.

"You are far too confident." The blonde chuckled.

"Untie my hands and you can discover just how confident I can be." The brunette licked her dry lips.

"Nice try but I think I will finish cleaning your face and then leave you alone with your thoughts." Clarke sighed, reaching out and wiping the last of the blood from the grounder's face, inspecting the deep cut just under her eye.

"This is going to get infected." Clarke whispered, dropping the cloth into the bowl with one hand while the other carefully stroked the cheek bone just below the cut, unintentionally shifting closer to the brunette. She had to admit she could feel this connection between them, the woman was stunning and charming in her own way and strangely Clarke didn't feel frightened.

"It's a scratch; I've experienced far worse injuries." The grounder mumbled, her own eyes travelling across the blonde's face.

"I think we have some medicine that could help." Clarke muttered, only then realising how close she was to the brunette, the grounder's own hand hovering below her face before soft fingers touched her jaw.

"I don't want medicine." The grounder whispered, staring into blue eyes full of want and desire.

"I should go." The blonde swallowed harshly but made no effort to move.

"You should stay." The grounder nodded, the tips of her fingers, moving across her soft jaw.

"I can't." Clarke tried her best to deny this grounder's wants.

"You can." The green eyes woman nodded again.

"Why deny yourself?" The grounder asked.

"We are alone in this room. You gave your people their orders; I expect they will not enter." The brunette licked her lips, her finger and thumb cupping the blonde's chin.

"I-I don't even know your name." Clarke swallowed harshly, her own eyes drifting towards those soft pink lips.

"Lexa." The grounder whispered before she brought Clarke's lips to her own, meeting the sky girl in a soft kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first, Clarke's lips were barely moving, unsure whether this was a good idea or not, her mind was hazy, her arousal clouding her judgement of this grounder, she was after all a prisoner but it was the way Lexa's hot tongue slid into her mouth that washed away her doubt. Clarke struggled to hold back a moan when the grounder tugged on the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth before soothing over the area with her tongue while her bound hands moved down to Clarke's tank, grasping the material with the tips of her fingers hoping to pull her closer. The sky girl groaned into the brunette's mouth when her body seem to have a mind of its own and carefully moved forward to straddle the tied up prisoner, her hands coming to rest on strong shoulders, not missing the way the brunette shuddered in delight to have the girl in her lap.

"Fuck." Clarke whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, her lips swollen and wet as she helped Lexa remove her black jacket, shoving the offending material to the cold metal floor.

"And this sky girl." Lexa demanded, struggling to lift the thin tank with her tied hands.

Clarke shivered when the cold air hit her naked body; her bra was thin and worn, doing nothing to help her hardening nipples, clearly showing her arousal. The brunette growled when her eyes fell onto full pale breasts all but spilling out of the material before she found hard peaks straining and begging for attention.

"You're staring again." Clarke teased.

"I cannot help it. Your body is like nothing I've ever seen before." Lexa whispered running her fingers down the toned stomach, in awe of the soft, pale, untouched skin.

The blonde smiled softly and leaned forward planting a gentle kiss on plump lips, her own hands finding their way into coarse braided brown hair. The sky girl's arousal sky rocketed when she readjusted her body, getting as close to the grounder as possible, only then finding the hidden hardness resting in the brunette's trousers. Clarke moaned into the grounder's mouth as she rocked against the pulsing hardness, feeling her own panties dampening at the thought of this grounder taking her. The young girl continued to move back and forth loving the way the brunette's body reacted to her own with each little jump whenever Clarke rubbed against a more sensitive area, the blonde was so busy dry humping the grounder, she failed to notice the struggling fingers working the button and zipper on her jeans. Clarke pulled back from the kiss once again and looked deep into aroused green eyes before she lifted herself up slightly and made short work of pushing off her jeans and panties from one leg, watching Lexa's eyes widen as she lifted her own hips hoping the sky girl would help.

"Impatient much?" Clarke whispered only to receive a growl from the grounder as she undid her own belt before looking up at the blonde with pleading eyes.

Clarke silenced the huffing brunette as she placed her hand on her crotch and carefully rubbed the covered length up and down, teasing the grounder with a wicked smile.

"God, you're so hard." The sky girl whispered seductively before slipping her hand into the tight trousers to find no form of underwear only a warm cock begging for attention.

"Beja." (Please) Lexa whined and lifted her hips, balancing her body weight on her bound hands as the blonde's small hand cupped her penis with one and pushed down the trousers with the other, releasing her throbbing cock and letting her pants rest at her knees.

"Clarke." Lexa muttered, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to get her arousal under control, the blonde watched in awe as the thick, lengthy erection thrust up and the head was swallowed in the palm of her hand.

"I want to be inside you." The brunette groaned in delight at the feel of her cock being held by her captor while her own hands and legs remained bound together turned out to be quite a turn on for the grounder.

The sky girl gasped at the brunette's words before she straddled the warrior once again, rubbing her slick pussy against the long length as one hand pushed up her own bra while the other worked its way into brown hair bringing the grounder's face forward directing her mouth to her hard nipple.

"Yes!" Clarke moaned out loud, almost forgetting they had an audience outside as teeth and tongue harshly worked her hardening peak.

"I see why you're so confident." The blonde panted, her free hand working the raging length before positioning the head to her own entrance. Clarke sucked on her bottom lip the feeling of her nipples being teased while the head of the grounder's cock slowly slipped inside her made her body shiver with pleasure.

"Clarke." Lexa fought back a loud groan when the young girl finally slid down until her ass cheeks rested against her bare thighs, her penis surrounded by warm wet walls.

"Oh, God." Clarke moaned as her body stilled, taking a few moments to adjust to the welcomed intrusion, suddenly she was so glad she didn't leave.

"You feel so good inside of me." The blonde sighed and placed both hands on Lexa's shoulders.

Clarke couldn't decide which felt better, moving up or down on the hard cock, she had never done this position before, each action causing her clit to pulse in appreciation. After a few minutes of a steady pace, the blonde gasping into Lexa's ear, she decided to speed things up, riding the grounder's cock harder and faster than before hoping to find her orgasm sooner rather than later. A layer of sweat began to form on the two women, Clarke had her eyes closed since she picked up the pace but when she opened them she found the brunette's eyes were practically black focusing on her breasts as they bounced with each movement. The sound of moaning and skin slapping echoed in the small cell and for a moment, Clarke's rational mind came back as she glanced over her shoulder to the cell door.

"You need to be quiet." The brunette whispered down a sensitive ear, she had followed the blue eyes towards the door, knowing the small group of people outside of it would be listening for any hint of danger.

"I can't." Clarke huffed, her stomach clenching in fear and arousal at the possibility of being caught.

"Do I need to gag you Clarke kom Skaikru?" The brunette husked.

"Because I wouldn't be opposed to having my cock inside your mouth." Lexa smirked when the blonde let out a whimper.

"Shut up and rub my clit." Clarke tugged at the brunette's hands, hoping to find the little friction she needed. Lexa began thrusting her hips to meet Clarke's rapid pace, knowing her own pleasure was near. The grounder struggled against the rope around her wrists, wanting better access to the blonde's clit, the angle her hands had been tied was all wrong and she struggled to play with the throbbing clit begging for her attention.

"I-I'm so close!" The sky girl exclaimed in a hushed whisper, needing to feel the grounder's fingers on her clit.

Lexa grunted in annoyance before she gave one final rough tug, tearing the skin on her wrists before the rope gave way. It happened so quickly that Clarke didn't have time to stop it even if she could have. Her movement slowed but never stopped when she opened her eyes to find the grounder's hands finally loose, the useless rope falling to the floor. A flicker of fear entered Clarke's mind when she processed the person her friends had kidnapped and tortured was free, although she felt an undeniable attraction to the woman, she was still a stranger and for a second, the sky girl feared for her life as one calloused hand reached up and wrapped around her throat, applying a little pressure but before the girl could struggle, the other hand made its way between her legs and a thumb pressed against her clit in tight circles.

"L-Lex-a" The younger girl struggled to speak, the grip on her throat becoming harder and harder as strong hips continued to thrust. Clarke's whole body shuddered, she couldn't hold off her orgasm any longer, she felt her walls start to tighten.

"Le-I'm goi-going to-" Clarke's warning died on her lips as her entire body tensed and her inner walls contracted, smothering the grounder's hard cock as her mouth hung open, breathless before her body hit a new wave of hot sensations.

"Fuck! Oh God!" The blonde cried in hushed whisper as her orgasm lasted much longer than she anticipated. The grounder wasn't far behind, when she felt the sky girl's pussy walls begin to clamp down on her, holding her in a tight grip, she felt her own tightness in her lower abdomen.

"Ai laik na come!" (I'm going to come!) Lexa hissed, the hand around Clarke's throat tightening while the other gripped her hips wanting to push her off before her release but finding her body and mind were in two different places.

"Fuck sky gada." (Fuck sky girl!) The grounder growled and groaned, she was unable to hold back any longer, she felt a hot sensation before the pressure that had been building up for so long released from her twitching cock and straight into the unprotected sky girl resting in her lap.

"Lexa." Clarke muttered when the grounder's weight collapsed against the wall, her own exhaustion taking over as her head rested against the tanned woman's, her hand loosely resting against her throat.

"Ai don nowe felt pleasure like bilaik." (I have never felt pleasure like that.) The grounder panted.

"I don't understand what you're saying." The blonde whispered, slightly afraid to move.

"It does not matter Clarke kom Skaikru." The grounder warrior leaned her head against the wall, catching those exhausted blue eyes. Lexa looked up with a relaxed smile and gently removed her hand from the pale throat, tracing her jaw and chin until settling on her soft cheek before bringing the blonde down into a soft kiss.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice from outside of the cell door broke the tranquillity both women were in.

"Shit!" Clarke gasped in fear. The grounder didn't seem to mind as she reached out for another kiss only for the blonde to push her away. Quickly Clarke threw herself off the grounder and hurried to adjust her bra and pull up her pants before searching for her discarded tank top.

"Clarke!" The man repeated this time with a loud bang on the door.

"One minute!" The blonde replied, her eyes scanning the area before pulling on her shirt.

"Pull up your pants quickly!" Clarke gasped in her panic.

"Clarke hurry up!" Octavia's voice rang out followed by another bang.

"I need to tie your hands back together." The sky girl shrugged on her jacket and glanced around the room ensuring everything looked okay.

"No." Lexa shook her head.

"Lexa please!" The blonde toyed with the broken rope.

"Clarke!" Octavia growled.

"I will not be tied up again Clarke." The grounder pulled her hands away.

"Clarke!" The younger Blake sibling yelled, this time typing in the code to unlock the door.

"Lexa I'm beggin-"

"Clarke it's your mom. She's on the radio." Bellamy said as the door finally opened and he stepped into the room, holding out the talkie.

"Mom?" Clarke all but dived on the radio, needing to confirm it was her mother's voice.

"Clarke?" Abby's voice rung out and relief flooded Clarke's mind.

"Mom, is everything okay?" The blonde asked, hearing the concern in her mother's tone.

"No, not exactly." Doctor Griffin's tone was one of annoyance.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt is-"

"Clarke honey, calm down, everything's okay." Abby assured her daughter.

"What is it then?" The blonde furrowed her brow, glancing to Bellamy.

"Marcus and I are fine, it's just..." The chancellor trailed off.

"What?" Clarke hesitated.

"It's the Commander..." The sound of the radio crackling echoed in the cell.

"She wasn't in Polis." Abby huffed.

"What?" The sky girl furrowed her brow, her blue eyes meeting Octavia's across the room.

"Where the hell is she then?" Clarke's voice was filled with confusion.

"I'm right here." A voice spoke out in the room causing the hairs on the back of Clarke's neck to stand up as her heart dropped to her stomach when she turned to see the same grounder who only moments ago had been inside her, untied and standing on her feet with a smug look on her face. It was in that very moment that Clarke decided Lexa reserved that single smirk for her and her alone.

 _"_ _Shit."_

* * *

A/N: I have never written any stories for the 100 so I hope you enjoyed this one shot and please let me know what you think!

I am also taking one shot requests so please feel free to message me!


End file.
